


Expectations

by Evyeh



Series: Family is What We Do [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Crying, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Life, Other, San and Mingi are Twins, Sang best boy, Slice of Life, Woo is a baby, lots and lots of tears, the oc is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evyeh/pseuds/Evyeh
Summary: When Hongjoong finally got home, he was welcomed by silence in the house, an uncommon occurrence, considering that there were already four kids living in there. What he didn't expect was that the reason behind it was depper than he imagined."Our social worker called."And just like that, he felt a chill run down his spine.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Family is What We Do [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967662
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi agaaaain! Hello! So, Happy birthday ateeez! Is this a present? Dunno? Oh well, focus... This piece was supposed to be out yesterday, but...Shit happens. Well, anyway, at this one we will take a depper look at San's and Mingi's background. This one, the kids ages are:
> 
> Yeosang: 6  
> Woo: 1  
> San and Mingi: 2 (but they will have a birthday soon)
> 
> They are pretty young at this one, and you guys might see some "errors" that are proposital of the dialogues from San and Mingi, and some that looks too "right" coming from a baby, but thats because i dont really know how and feel 100% confortable to write babys talking, sorry about it! Well, that's it, good read!

When Hongjoong finally got home, he was welcomed by silence in the house, an uncommon occurrence, considering that there were already four kids living in the house. But in the middle of the afternoon, it was always silent, the kids being at school and daycare and Seonghwa probably still at work or doing something around the house (the man couldn't sit still be lazy like the rest of the family). 

"I'm home!" He screamed to the void receiving a low 'upstairs' as an answer, the (now blonde and with a mullet, that Seonghwa was crazy to cut off) man took off his sneakers leaving it at the side of the door along with his backpack, jumping around the staircase to get to the main room where he saw the back of his lover a little bit curved folding some baby clothes. "Hey, star!" He said going next to the taller and getting at his tiptoes to leave a kiss at his cheek, making a turn to go next to the crib at the corner of the room. "Is my baby woo still sleeping? My mom just left, right? I could smell her perfume from downstairs." He said, cooing at the sight of the one year old sleeping with his little mouth slightly open and hands closed in a fist next to his head (Seonghwa liked to joke asking if Wooyoung wasn't Hongjoong biological Son, because they had the exact same sleep habit). 

"Yeah. I got home and she left."

The blonde got the lack of the emotion at the older voice the moment he heard it, his eyebrows furrowed together and he turned slowly seeing how the man didn't even lift his head, still folding clothes after clothes. "Hwa…?" 

"Hm?" 

"Is… Everything okay?" He asked a little bit afraid going near the man that still hung his head low without meeting the other eyes. "You haven't looked at me either call me Joong or even my name… did I.. Do something?" There was some reluctance at the younger's voice, that slowly turned his head looking for the brunet eyes (ever since Seonghwa dyed his hair back to black he was even prettier, or was it Hongjoong's heart being weak?). 

"What?" The other finally lifts his head stopping with the task at hands, a tired and confused face shifting his expressions. "No…. I'm sorry, Joong... I just… my mind went far." He said, passing one of his hands through his bangs. 

"What's wrong, star?" He went next to his husband circling the one and putting both his hands around the small waist of the man while (with some difficult) rested his chin against the taller's shoulder (it was a weird position to be because of the height difference, but Hongjoong loved to make Seonghwa feel secure and he knew that this was his favorite kind of hug). 

"Our social worker called."

"Oh." Hongjoong's back got rigid the moment he heard about the call from the girl that worked with them since the adoption of Wooyoung (still when he was a newborn) till the addition of San and Mingi, that were still in process. "What… happened?"

"San's father finally got in contact."

"Shit, really? Now?" San and Mingi were twins, and that was no secret to anyone even if, when people looked to the boys they'd would ask 'how come? They are so different!' of course, they weren't fraternal twins and that was clear, but… there was an additional information at it. They were twins, yes… But from different fathers. "And what did he want?" Hongjoong's voice got lower because he was almost screaming and Wooyoung was still sleeping happily at the crib, Seonghwa gesticulated with one of his hands for them to move to Yeosang's room so they could talk. 

"I'm not sure…" He started, sitting at the small bed of the oldest kid and hugging one of the plushies Mingi liked to put on beds. "Sunmi just told me that he finally answered their call and then requested a meeting."

"This is such a joke…! Almost three years and then this fucker decided that was a good moment to just remember that he had a son?!"

"I guess…." There was apathy at the older's voice. Hongjoong sighed going straight to sit besides the man and putting one hand around his waist letting the man rest his head on his shoulder. "They were looking for him… After the twins were born the girl handled four numbers of possible fathers… Then they found Mingi's, the others were clear and San's… For what Sunmi told me, was the original boyfriend."

"This is… Messy… But, almost three years!"

"Yeah… I said the same thing, three fucking years." The man finally cursed, holding with more strength the poor penguin at his lap. "This motherfucker took three years to pick up a fucking call from social service while his son was at a orphanage and when he finally got a home, this bitch decided that he want to change it!" Seonghwa was angry, so damn angry with everything, that fat tears were already pooling at his eyes. He turned around hugging Hongjoong back and holding his T-shirt between his fingers, shielding away his face and crying. "This is so unfair…"

"I know, star… I'm sorry…" the blonde was hurting as well, but he knew how much it took on Seonghwa considering the man started working at said orphanage as a nursing assistant, being this the place where they found Wooyoung, San and Mingi, the lates still at the process of adoption (even if next the end), since San's father haven't appeared, and this was a stone in their way, but one that they expected to go throughout without needing to met the man. Just ending the process and moving forward. Well… Life wasn't that kind. 

Hongjoong let Seonghwa cry against his chest and that the man did, for longs and terrible minutes that made the younger feel like nothing, without being able to help the older. But as soon as it started, Seonghwa stopped, getting up with fire in his eyes and both hands at his hips. 

"You know what!?" He said, the blonde a little bit confused with his actions, but attentive anyway. "San is our son, and if even Mingi's father let us adopt him, this fucker will have no rights under our kid!" 

"Hwa…?" Hongjoong was amazed as ever, when Seonghwa put on something in his mind, he would make it happen, even if in the middle of tears and blood, Hongjoong already felt sorry for their social worker. "Let's not…."

"Don't." He cut off the producer's words, holding up one hand against his face. "Don't you dare to throw negativeness on this, and don't come with your 'realism' bullshit, I'll have this kid and if I need to take some asshole to the grave for it, I'll do it!" 

"Seonghwa! No!" The younger was now laughing with the words of his husband, shaking his head from side to side just to get up and hugging him, stealing a passionate kiss (rare moments that he could do it, before the kids got home). "It will work out." 

"It needs too… or I'll have blood I my hands." The other said with a certain calm at his voice and a smile picturing the perfect face, putting both of his arms around the smaller’s neck, his fingers touching the nape of it (Hongjoong loved to be touched at this place). 

"Well… guess I must be prepared to hide the body, then. " He smiled back going back to a sequence of kisses that didn't end until the first cry of a Wooyoung waking up, their cue to get back to parent mode. 

Explain to San and Mingi that they were brothers by blood and born at the same time, that they lived with Hongjoong and Seonghwa and had brothers that didn't born from their mother, was easy. Difficult was to explain that neither Seonghwa or Hongjoong were their biological parents and even harder was to make both understand that the only blood connection they had was their mother that left them at the orphanage at a young age.

For two (almost) three years old, this was a difficult concept, but both Mingi and San were extremely smart, more than they let the eye catch on (Mingi showing, ever since he started talking, a fitness with numbers and San being the most attentive kid they knew since Yeosang). Both were hyper.. Like a lot. Together they could light up an entire city and their never ending energy made Seonghwa look for external activities, San loved doing all of the sports possible going especially to Takedown and Dance while Mingi wasn't such a sport's boy, but doing dance with San because… Hey, it's fun! (Even when his non stop growing body got in the way, Hongjoong already could say… The boy would be a wall).

So, when Seonghwa reunited both kids to explain that they would meet San's father, the kids got a little confused. 

"Are mine be there?" Mingi asked, looking from one parent to another, a little bit confused and worried, the concept still a little blurry in his head. 

"No angel, your father is in Australia, remember, the last time he was here?" Seonghwa asked, showing the kid a smile, the small eyes of the boy growing big as he shook his head full of excitement. 

"Yes! He brought me a Kangaroo plush!"

"He brought me one too!" 

"Yes boys, uncle Joshua is Pretty cool, isn't it?" Hongjoong said offering the smallers a gentle smile while both agreed with him. 

Truth be told, Mingi's father was a nice guy that just got in the middle of a girl's revenge that wasn't counting on getting pregnant. But the boy was young and a foreign and just discovered about Mingi when the baby was one year old, he flew back to South Korea to discover that the couple wanted to adopted both and after a long and tiring process, they got permission from the man to adopt Mingi (unfortunately he wasn't San's father, as the DNA test told), the only condition the man had was to be able to keep present as most as possible at the boys life (and yeah, he did took San in the equation, a good human being, Seonghwa liked to say). 

"So… Are we gonna have another dad?" 

San was the one that leash out the question that made the olders tense, because...They were not sure. 

"We don't know about it, foxy.…" Seonghwa had a special pet name for each of the boys and they all loved how it made them single. "But we are going to meet him."

"Can I too?" San asked with his small eyes grown big and full of hope, dark orbs that shined with the idea of meeting the man that helped get him out in the world. Seonghwa sighed feeling deep in his heart that something was going to go wrong… And he didn't like this ideia, offering a smile to the kid and passing his fingers through his hair, undoing the knots formed at the start of his roots. "Maybe, sweetheart… First, me and dada will see him and then we can take you, but not the first time."

"Oh…" There was a pout and a few tears at the corner of the kid's eyes, but he nodded anyway trying his best to understand everything that was being said to him. " 'kay, daddy …" 

"Thanks for understanding, foxy… " Seonghwa smiled hugging a little bit tighter the kid that was in his lap, lifting his head just to meet Hongjoong with the same worried expression, both were a little off with everything that was happening and a lot scared as well. 

Later that week, it was finally the big day. It was Friday, and their official babysitter, a gentle teen that went by the name Jimin (and that, it was so cute… but baby Woo had a huge crush on the boy, always staring at the young man with big eyes and an open mouth) was already at their home, holding Wooyoung against his hips, the twins holding each one of his legs and Yeosang by his side. 

"I don't think I'll be able to pick up the phone during the meeting, but if you need anything, send me a message, okay? Everything you need is where there always is and the emergency number is on the fridge door and if…"

"Mr. Park… " Jimin said with a big smile that hid his eyes and a small laugh escaped the plump lips. "I've been taking care of the boys for months, don't worry!"

"Yeah, I know…. I'm sorry." The older one let out a tired laugh smiling back at the boy, usually they let Jimin just take care of the baby while Hongjoong's mother took care of the other boys, but today she couldn't make it and this was making Seonghwa crazy. "Are you sure you are going to handle them?"

"Dad…" Yeosang called holding the man's shirt and calling for his attention. "I can help and the boys will behave."

"Yes, Sang is a helper, don't worry about us, Mr. Park… It's an important day." 

"You are right… I'm sorry again."

"Ready to go?" Hongjoong appeared from the stairs holding a folder full of documents from San and Mingi in his hands. "Thanks again for coming, Jimin." 

"Don't worry, sir. I like to spend time with them!" 

"You are an angel, boy!" The blonde said, turning to the kids and giving each one of them a loud and wet kiss, Seonghwa following the gestures, but with a pained face. "Behave, okay? If Jimin tells me that you guys were bad, we'll have a serious talk later." Hongjoong said with all seriousness in his voice, aware that Jimin and Seonghwa were both too soft sometimes and the boys could bend them easily. 

"Bye, kiddos, love you." Seonghwa said after kissing and hugging each one of them and thanking Jimin for staying with the boys. The truth was that he was so nervous, worried, full of bad thoughts, that leaving the house was a hard task, that took a ton on him. "I'm scared." He admitted when seating in the driver's seat of their van, both hands tightening the steering wheel between his fingers. 

"We are gonna be fine, Hwa…" the younger tried to calm the man, taking one of his hands to him and interviewing their fingers. "San will be fine."

"But…" Seonghwa was silenced by the feeling of cracked lips against his; lips that turned into a smile without going far away. 

"It's going to be okay." 

They stayed for a few seconds still looking at each other until the older's phone started vibrating with a call from Sunmi, the brunet let out a heavy breath but took off finally leaving the safeness of his home. 

The travel to the Social work's office was a little bit long and with traffic, was almost torturous, but even like this, the couple felt like it was short then they wanted, being face to face, minutes later, with their social worker that was leading them to a private room. When did they get here so fast? 

"So… I'll be with you guys all the time, if you have any doubt, just tell me and we are going to short out everything." The woman said, finally opening the door to where a man was already sitting, in a phone call that looked busy. Sunmi just raised one of her eyebrows at the kind of attitude she was seeing, but gestured for the couple to sit down while she took her place between the opposites sides of the table. 

"Mr. Jung?"

"Wait". The man said, taking both the couple and the woman by surprise, the latter raising one of her eyebrows, not quite surprised with that behavior. 

"We can't wait. Actually, sir, I have another appointment in this same room in another hour, so… We should rush so everyone can solve their own problems." 

The man stopped talking for a few seconds just to huff and roll his eyes, turning off his phone and facing the couple that was hard as a door, without even breathing. 

"Kim Hyeon." The man said without any courtesy at the voice, relaxing his back against the chair and crossing both arms at his chest. 

"Kim Hongjoong and Park Seonghwa." The younger made the presentations, aware that Seonghwa wasn't in condition, considering the strength that said man was holding his hand under the table. 

"I see… You don't share the surname." The man quoted quite pretentious with a kind of mocking expression to the couple. "Not married yet?" 

"I…Yes we are. But I don't think that this is the main topic of today." Hongjoong said the most gentle possible offering a smile to the man that just shook his shoulder turning to the social worker. 

"Whatever, so… They are the parents, right?" 

"Yes, and how you might know already, San has a twin brother that…"

"Is not my son and I don't care about." The man cut off Sunmi who was a little taken aback as well as Seonghwa, that had both eyes big as a ball, shocked with the man's behaviour. "Look, let's finish this. I'm just here so you guys could stop calling me and to finish this once for all, I don't care about the kid and it's not my problem. Enough? Satisfied? "

"Mr. Jung… Are you sure about this decision? Signing the papers will give the legal right of adoption to Mr. Park and Mr.Kim."

"Yes, give me the papers."

He said, finally. And Seonghwa felt that he could cry at that right moment and place, he turned off his mind and everything passed in a blur. He knew that the man was talking shit about him and Hongjoong, knew the man was belittling his own kid and probably insulting the family he and Hongjoong builded together. But he couldn't care less, because a few minutes later he was officially able to adopt San, for real. 

The small travel from the office to their van, Seonghwa felt a hand guiding him, firmly and secure around his waist, he heard Hongjoong's voice far away from his head, he heard Sunmi and Hyeon voice as well, even more far and… He couldn't find the meaning of the words that came and went, somewhere along the way he knew that Hongjoong cursed something that the other man said and somebody told something about calling the cops, but nothing mattered, not at all. 

"Joong…" 

It was the first thing he said when finally sitting in the van, while his husband sat besides him, looking like he was angry. But Seonghwa just... 

"Joong…"

"Can you believe that fucker? Calling us those names, he was the one abandoning his own kid and has the audacity to say those things!"

"Hongjoong!" The louder voice of the older made his husband stop what he was saying to look directly to the brunet, a little bit confused. "We can have San." 

"Oh." The realization hit a little bit too late to the younger that at the same moment felt his eyes fill with tears and his under lip trembling like crazy. "San will be ours…"

"Yes, Joongie…" The other man answered, opening his arms to catch the smaller in a tight hug that ended up as two grown men crying against each other's chest, hiccuping in an ugly cry full of relief. They knew that would still be a lot of difficulties and explanation to do, especially for San. 

But later, that night, when they got home full of pizza and ice cream, a big smile on both faces, San got as happy as all the other family's member about definitely being part of it. Mingi cried, San laughed really loud while hugging both men, Yeosang smiled kissing both twins at the top of their head and Wooyoung and Jimin screamed so loud that even a neighbor responded. For a few hours they did have some peace, that, unfortunately, didn’t last long, considering that San’s expressions gradually became discouraged. 

“Hwa…” Hongjoong called his husband that was changing Wooyoung to his pajamas after his bath, the boy talking non stop about how much fun he had in the day with his “hyung”, the baby eyes shined so much while talking about the older. 

“Yes, Joong?”

“I already put Yeosang to bed, I’ll wait for you so we can go to the boys.”

“Okay.” The brunet nodded his head, smiling again to Wooyoung that looked pretty curious to his father words. “Just finishing baby Woo first…” He sang seeing how the kid showed a bright and big smile jumping at the place just to throw himself against the man’s body hugging him with his chubby arms. It was so hard not to love Wooyoung...

Hongjoong gave a small smile at the scene and left going back to his room sitting at his bed until he saw Seonghwa coming and going, Wooyoung in his arms while the baby still talked non stop even while being put at his crib. They had a tradition, to put Wooyoung to sleep you needed to sing to him, Hongjoong liked to rap for the baby, because that was something that always made him laugh (and something that Hongjoong was pretty good at) until he slept, happy and satisfied, but nobody could deny that the baby’s favorite person to put him to sleep was Seonghwa (even Hongjoong loved to hear the man singing and usually let him put Wooyoung to sleep, so he could hear Seonghwa’s voice). The man’s voice was soothing and calm, singing to the baby it usually got even lower, one of his hands always caressing the cheek of the kid that slowly drifted to sleep. 

“He’s out to the world…” The older said contourning the bed to stop in front of his husband, already feeling a tightening at his heart.

“Let’s go then.”

"Yes." 

They stayed for a while in silence just looking at each other, both in a conversation between their eyes, knowing that they needed to get out of that room and the comfort of their brains. 

Leaving the room and walking to the one opposite from Yeosang's was a short walk, but while walking at the corridor, they felt like at the death corridor of how heavy their hearts were. "Hey kids." Hongjoong opened the door after knocking and hearing a loud 'come in' from Mingi, they were kids, yes; but the couple liked to teach about privacy and respect, making clear that, before entering any rooms they should knock and the adults and older brother would do the same for them. "Big day today, hm?!"

"Yes! A lotta happen!" Mingi's voice was full of excitement while he jumped up and down at his bed, actions that were cut off by Seonghwa, making the boy calm and sit. 

San was at the other bed, hugging his dog pillow that he loved deep in his heart, considering it was the first present he got from the men. 

"Sannie…" Seonghwa got up from Mingi's bed going near the smaller kid and sitting besides him, watching as Hongjoong took his place of hugging the taller twin that was already curious about everything. "Are you happy to be part of our family…?" The man asked gently, running his fingers between San's hair, while holding him in a side hug.

"Yes, daddy."

"Really…? You look sad, foxy… What's going on?" 

"Where is my other father?"

"Sorry?" Seonghwa didn't get the question and didn't imagine that it would come like that. 

"He should be here to meet me… Right? Oh!" A dangerous light went on at the kid's eyes that hugged tighter the plushie against his chest, a big and innocent smile painting his features, trust San to change his humor just like this. "Tomorrow? I'll show all my toys and Minki!" There was an excitement that made Seonghwa's stomach churns and his throat close, a little more and he swore he would cry again. 

"Sweetheart… " The older started taking the kid's attention to him, San was already spilling a thousand words per second about how much fun he would have with his fourth father. "I'm sorry… But he won't be coming." 

The flow of words stopped at a joint and the kid's turned bigger than ever, looking directly at the brunet, the small lips opened in a shocked and betrayed expression. "No?"

"No...I'm sorry…"

The under lip of the kid started trembling and Seonghwa felt a pang in his heart, receiving the small body in his arms the moment he felt forward, already hugging the older between tears. "Why?! I'll behave! Let him come, daddy!"

"Sannie… " Oh, the hard part of being a parent. "We would let him come to see you…"

"But…" Hongjoong got up, followed by Mingi that was already crying as well, holding with all his strength at the blonde pants. "I don't think, San, that he was ready to meet you… Aunt Sunmi asked him if he wanted…"

"But dads… " The kid sniffed passing the back of his hands at his eyes trying to dry his tears, even if the hiccups didn't let him do much more than just spill more tears, the concept of his other father not wanting to see him didn't made sense at his mind and it was all confusing. 

"I know, baby… I know." Seonghwa held the kid against his chest letting the cries get muffled at his shirt, his eyes looking for Hongjoong that had a similar pained face while hugging Mingi, both men were hurting as much as the kids that was still confused with everything. 

"Sannie…" Mingi's voice was finally heard and he disconnected from Hongjoong's body, going next to the other duo and getting at their bed, holding both as he could with his little arms. "It's okay… You have me, dada and daddy! And .. And… Papa Josh too!" The taller said more cheered up searching for his brother's eyes that finally moved away from his parent’s body, looking at his younger brother as if he had discovered something amazing, and…. Somehow, it was. "And Sangie and Woo! We… We family, San!"

"You… Give me your papa too?"

"Yes!" The other boy jumped where he was smiling widely, his arms above his head in a clear motion of happiness.

"I love you Minki…" 

"I love you too Sannie!"

And then it happened, a sight that made both adults hide a laugh, even if with tears pooling in their eyes, because the twins started to cry the moment they declared their love and were now hugging and wetting each other's clothes with tears and snot. 

"Okay boys…" Hongjoong dried his own tears getting up again and stopping in front of the trio. "I think we should all sleep now, right? And San… " He said, taking both hands of the kid and kissing each one of his fingers. "I'm sorry that you father didn't want to meet you… But it was his loss... Because you and Mingi are the most gentle and loving pair of twins that we ever met, and Daddy and I love you guys so so so much! We are happy to have you in our family, foxy." He said lastly, giving a long forehead kiss against the skin of both boys. "Now… Let's sleep, okay?"

"You know…." Seonghwa started making a small pout at his lips and his famous 'puppy face' that guaranteed anything he wanted from Hongjoong. "I think the boys deserve to sleep with us tonight…"

Hongjoong raised one of his eyebrows seeing how the twins got excited with the ideia turning their heads together with both hands united saying 'please, please, please', even Seonghwa getting in the middle of the antics and… oh, Hongjoong was a weak man, specially against three of the loves of his life making cute faces. "Well… Where fits two… Fits six. I'll ask Yeosang if he wants to come too."

The cheers were loud and soon the older and the twins were racing to see who would get in the bed first, San already asking to pick up Wooyoung from his crib. Hongjoong just shook his head in negative leaving the room, hearing how the laughs and screams were already filling the house.

"Sangie..." the younger of the adults got to the older child room, seeing how he was still awake, reading some heavy book that Seonghwa gifted him. "Wanna sleep with me, dad and the boys?"

"Really?" The kid got up from his bed as fast as possible, eyes big and shining with excitement, putting on his slippers and throwing to the side his book, he runned to find a good fit in the middle of the bed (where Wooyoung wouldn't hit him in the face). 

Hongjoong sighed closing the boy's room and walked slowly to his own, already seeing the mess of laughs, bodies and limbs in his bed, a small smile picturing his lips with the scene and a warm feeling getting into his heart. Yeah… It would be one of his worst nights of sleep, but as long as he could still listen to those laughs, it would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> So have you guys liked it?! Hope soooo!
> 
> I love to gain the kudos and the comments so please feel free to do it! And if you guys have something that you want to see, give me sugestions! Thanks very much to all that took their time to read it! See you guys on the next one!


End file.
